Infinite Arc
by Arsao Tome
Summary: Jaune is the heir of a highly powerful hero and gains a legendary power.


Jaune Arc was in a combat locker as it was flying off to safety, as he was flying through the air. He was depressed, he knew that Pyrrha was going to die and she also gave him a kiss. He was mad, ' _how dare she kiss me and goes off to her death?_ ' Just then he showed up in a huge room. It was empty and he was standing in the middle of a white light. " _Where am I?_ " He said, just then he heard a voice.

" _ **JAUNE ARC!**_ " He looked around to see where the voice was coming from, he was surrounded by divine beings.

" _Who… Who are you?_ " He asked.

" _ **WE ARE THE ELDER GODS OF ARCADIA.**_ " Said a female deity. She was in a white gown, had a wicked looking crown on her head, long red hair and green eyes. She was glowing purple and Jaune was looking right at her.

" _The… The Elder Gods?_ "

" _ **Yes, we know. We were the ones, including our husband, that had created your ancestral home. It was a utopia, but now that the world is in danger we need to grant you your rightful powers.**_ "

" _What about my father?_ " Just then another woman appeared before them, she was also dressed in a white gown, had long blonde hair, blue eyes and glowing blue.

" _ **You mean the bastard that made it so your armor and weapons weakened you?**_ " She said Jaune was in shock.

" _He wanted me dead? Why?_ " Then another young woman had come out, she had long black hair and green eyes. Like the others, she was dressed in a white gown and was glowing orange.

" _ **Because he's an asshole and not worthy of our powers.**_ " She said.

" _Who… Who are… you? I mean, you told me who you were, but what do they call you?_ " Then three more women, dressed in white gowns had appeared. One had shoulder length brown hair, brown eyes and covered in a yellow glow. Another had short black hair, pale skin, slightly red tinted brown eyes, slight fangs sticking out her mouth and had a red glow surrounding her. The last one had short blonde hair, blue eyes and had a green glow around her.

" _ **We are called the 'Six Queens'.**_ " Said the first one. She had an air of nobility about her. " _ **We need to introduce ourselves.**_ "

" _ **Then I'll go first,**_ " said the one glowing purple. " _ **I am Mary Jane; Empress of Emora.**_ "

" _ **I am Carol; Captain Marvel and leader of the Avengers.**_ " Said the one glowing blue.

" _ **Laura; Queen of the Mutants.**_ " Said the one in orange.

" _ **Adriana; the Spider Queen.**_ " Yellow.

" _ **Jubilee; Queen of the Vampires.**_ " Red

" _ **Kiden; Queen of Crime.**_ " Green.

" _And you guys are going to help me? But, why? I mean, I lied on my transcripts and…_ " Just then there was a flash of light. Then two more people had appeared in front of him, both were in white. One was male with brown hair and hazel eyes. He was in a robe, pants and a scarf, his companion had purple skin, yellow eyes, long black hair and was in a robe, a gold crown with six gems in it, and what looked like white and gold armor. She was also glowing white.

" _ **You are my descendant Jaune**_ _,_ " he said. " _ **But your 'mother' is her.**_ " He pointed to the woman with him.

" _ **I am Nemesis; the Empress of All.**_ " She said.

" _ **And I am Peter; the Great Weaver.**_ " He said, Jaune just stared at them all. This was amazing, he could feel the power coming off of these people. " _ **Jaune, with you being our descendant, we can give you the power you need to protect this planet and your loved ones.**_ "

" _Whatever it takes, I'll do it!_ " He said, they nodded and everyone filled him up with power. Then Nemesis gave him the six stones that were replicas of the stones in her crown.

" _ **Now, go and find your six queens. Have them help you protect this world.**_ " She said, with that Jaune had disappeared and they smiled.

" _ **He's going to be the greatest of us all.**_ " Said Peter.

* * *

( **Out of Jaune's mindscape** )

As the combat locker was about to land, Jaune suddenly powered up and flew out of it. He flew right to where the others were. He saw Ren, Nora, Sun and Blake hovering around Yang trying to help her. "What happened?" He said, they looked at him and he was now out of his armor and in white with some color in his outfit. He was wearing a gold coronet with six gem stones in it. His eyes had determination in them and they backed up a little.

"Jaune?" Said Ren.

"Yeah, what happened to Yang?"

"Adam cut off her arm." Said Blake, Jaune just nodded and his hands started to glow.

"I'll handle this." He said as he reached out and touched her left arm that was now a stump. Then his eyes were glowing blue. "Let's re-arm you Yang, shall we?" Just then, Yang's arm came back complete with an 'Ember Celica'. "Tell her, we'll talk about repayment later." He took off to take care of business.

* * *

( **CCT tower** )

Jaune flew right to where Pyrrha and Cinder were fighting on top of the tower. Pyrrha was down, with an arrow in her ankle and shoulder. "Do ye believe in destiny?" Cinder asked.

"Yes," said Pyrrha. Cinder was about to kill her when all of the sudden, the arrow was caught. The one who caught it was in white with some color in his outfit. He was wearing a gold coronet with six gem stones in it.

"Well, destiny's changed." He said, they looked at him. It was Jaune.

"Jaune! You have to get out of here!" Said Pyrrha, Jaune snapped the arrow, never taking his eyes off of Cinder.

"You know what, keep the Maiden powers." He said they looked at him.

"WHAT?" They said he closed his right hand and there was a purple glow coming out of it.

"Yeah, you're going to need them. If Pyrrha says the right thing." He turned to her, "Pyrrha? Would you be my Queen?" Pyrrha suddenly was red, like Ruby's cloak red.

"Uh, Jaune now's not the time…" She said.

"This is to help you. Yes or No?" She thought about it for a minute.

"Yes." Just then, he opened his hand and a purple gem stone was in it.

"Take it," so she did. Suddenly her body started to get powered up and changed. She was in white and purple armor, wearing a tiara. Her weapons changed as well. Her body got slightly muscular and they were together, at last.

"Oh, for the love of!" Said Cinder, she fired at them both but, as Jaune was dodging the shots and trying to protect Pyrrha, one got in and hit her. "YES!"

"PYRRHA!" He went to her and she was still on her feet, thanks to the gift Jaune gave her. Cinder just watched as Pyrrha had step up to her and smirked as she drew her blade.

"If… I die… Then I am… Taking you with me!" She said.

"Oh, this is going tae be good," said Cinder.

"You're not going to die today Pyrrha." Said Jaune.

"I am, but at least you'll be with me when I go." Said Pyrrha.

"Then, I'll bring you back!" Cinder with the full Fall Maiden powers charged up.

"Then come at me!" She said. With that Jaune and Pyrrha had gone at her like they were possessed. They were pressing Cinder to the limit. Pyrrha threw her shield at Cinder, smacking the woman in the face then Jaune flip kicked her in the face catching the shield, slashing her with it and sending it back to Pyrrha. Pulling out his kite shield, then they both hit her with their shields, sandwiching her head.

They looked at her, Cinder was tired and bleeding. "NOW PYR!" He yelled, she pulled her spear and slammed it into Cinder's chest destroying her heart. Then the Maiden powers left her body going to someone else. Just then, Pyrrha fell back and was dying. "Hold on Pyrrha, just hold on."

"Jaune… no matter what… I still love you." She said as she was coughing up blood. Just then, as if knowing it's new wielder was going to die, the stone he gave her started to glow and fix her body. He looked at her as she was suddenly glowing and levitating in front of him. Now she was in a white gown with purple trim, her tiara now sported purple gem stones and had them hanging from the chains where her emeralds were. "Jaune? Wha… What happened?"

"Welcome back to the land of the living, my beloved queen." He said as he kissed her. Then, as if he sensed her about to attack him, Jaune threw a white, light dagger at Cinder's head, ending it. Then, they suddenly heard faint cheers. After Pyrrha broke the kiss, Jaune started to look around and saw a camera that was set to the rest of the network via short range. Pyrrha snuggled up against him.

" _ **Remember Jaune, we will always be watching over you.**_ " Said Peter, " _ **always.**_ " Jaune then let her go, she looked at him.

"Hey Pyr, gotta question for ya."

"What is it, Jauney?" She said.

"Do you believe in destiny?" She gave off a tearful chuckle.

"Yes," she said.

"Come on," he said. "We need to clean up." She nodded and with that, they took off.

TBC

* * *

 **Note:** _I am using the current colors of the Infinite Stones._

 _Also, I don't know why I'm doing this but, every time I see Cinder, I hear an Irish accent._


End file.
